Come Back For Me Please!
by Nopha Yeye'Clouds
Summary: Hari ini aku sangat senang dia kembali, kembali padaku. Aku tak percaya dia kembali secepat itu, tapi hatiku sangat senang dan berbunga-bunga/"Tenang saja chagia, aku hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya saja, tak lebih. Jika aku bosan pasti aku akan membuangnya"/"Aku mau hubungan kita berakhir disini .../" Tak anan pernah, kau hanya milikku tak ada yang boleh memilikumu selain aku.../
1. Chapter 1

Langit ikut bernyanyi diikuti langkah pelan dan santai namja manis berambut hitam pekat dengan postur tubuh agak mungil dan jangan lupa mata sitipnya itu yang membuat dia semakin manis bila dilihat dari posisi manapun. Langkah berirama dengan melantunkan lagu pelan membuat orang disekitarnya menatap namja itu dengan senyuman, senyuman pagi yang cerah, senyuman persahabatan dan senyuman bahagia, seakan tahu dia sedang jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada dewa pujaannya.

.

.

.

Yesung Pov

Hari ini aku sangat senang dia kembali, kembali padaku. Aku tak percaya dia kembali secepat itu, tapi hatiku sangat senang dan berbunga-bunga. Tuhan, jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkanku Tuhan, aku ingin seperti selamanya selama hidupku. Tolong kabulkan permintaanku Tuhan.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan kesukaanku, ruang music. Aku sangat menyukai ruangan itu sangat karena disitu adalah tempat pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Sebelum masuk kudengar suara yang tak asing bagiku, ya ini suaranya aku tak mungkin salah.

"Tenang saja chagia, aku hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya saja, tak lebih. Jika aku bosan pasti aku akan membuangnya" ucapnya aku tak percaya ini akan terjadi padaku untuk kedua kalinya.

"…."

"Ne, apapunapapun untukmu, Because I love you" kata-kata itu sama seperi yang dia ucapkan padaku.

"…."

"Nado chagi" aku tak mampu menahan lagi dia membuatku hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku masuk keruangan itu, mataku memanas pasti aku sudah menangis, lagi menangis untuknya disatu sisi aku tak ingin terlihat lemah didepannya tapi disisi lain aku tak bisa air mata ini keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa dipando sang pemimpinnya.

"Aku mau hubungan kita berakhir disini Cho Kyuhyun ! aku, aku membencim. Jangan pernah kau mengganggu kehidupanku lagi" ucapku parau, aku yakin aku tak dapat bertahan lagi kali ini. Cukup sakit yang kurasakan dulu ternyata dia kembali karena ingin memanfaatkanku saja ? terlebih dia hanya ingin tubuhku saja? Ini benar-benar gila, aku benci padanya.

"Yesung? Aku benar-benar … aku, tapi ini tak seperti yang kau dengar, percayalah aku sangat mencintaimu, percayalah, percayalah padaku" apa dia menyuruhku percaya ? tak akan lagi, tak akan.

"Aku tak akan mempercayaimu sampai kapanpun, aku membencimu" ucapku melangkah pergi, tapi dia lebih cepat dia menarikk, memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat, aku berusaha memberontaknya. Aku harus menghindar dia hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja aku tak bisa seperti ini aku harus bisa lepas darinya.

Yesung Pov End

.

.

.

Author Pov

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, dekat semakin dekat membuat Yesung gelisah, Yesung ingin lari menjauh darinya tapi terlambat detik berikutnya bibirnya sudah disumbat oleh bibir tebal Kyuhyun, dilumat sangat kasar, Yesung tak bisa menandinginya.

"Le..pas a..ku ben..ci pada.. mu" teriaknya diantara lumatan-lumatan kasar itu.

" Tak anan pernah, kau hanya milikku tak ada yang boleh memilikumu selain aku, ya selain aku. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku dank au harus menurut padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mencium bibir tipis Yesung lagi. Tak puas sekali ciuman Kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi sangat kasar melebihi sebelumnya.

Cukup! Yesung tak tahan lagi dia bukan anak kecil yang selalu dipermainkan oleh orang lain seperti ini tak ingin lagi terjadi seperti ini. Entah kekuatan dari mana Yesung berhasil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sampai beberapa langkah dan Yesung tak menyia-nyiakan waktu dia berlari dengan sangat kencang tak peduli kakinya akan membawanya kemana yang penting berlari itu tak maslah baginya.

Author Pov End

.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Ya apa yang aku lakukan ? dia pasti tambah membenciku. Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi aku sangat mencintainya aku juga tak dapat hidup dengannya, Tuhan aku tahu aku salah tapi mohon jangan hokum aku seperti ini aku tak kuat dan aku tak sanggup Tuhan.

Kyuhyun Pov End

.

.

.

Yesung Pov

Aku berlari, aku tak tahu kemana kakiku membawaku aku hanya menurut cukup semuanya tolong jangan permainkan aku lagi, aku benci dipermainkan, aku benci dikhianati dia mengkhianatiku sudah kedua kalinya aku tak dapat memaafkannya lagi.

Aku duduk dibangku taman dengan sedikit terengah-engah aku menjatuhkan diriku dibangku taman itu. Sakit hatiku jika terus dipermainkan aku benci kau, aku benci kau Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hai Yesung…" suara itu, suara orang itu. Tuhan kenapa kau mempermainkanku lagi ? setelah lepas dari Kyuhyun kau ingin memberikan aku padanya ? kau benar-benar mempermainkanku ternyata.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku…" ucapku melangkah pergi tapi terlambat dia memegang tangan kiriku, aku harus bangaimana Tuhan ? aku benar-benar takut dengan orang ini. Tolong kirimkan aku dewa penolong Tuhan.

Yesung Pov End

.

.

.

Tbc/End ?


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya.

.

.

Aku berlari, aku tak tahu kemana kakiku membawaku aku hanya menurut cukup semuanya tolong jangan permainkan aku lagi, aku benci dipermainkan, aku benci dikhianati dia mengkhianatiku sudah kedua kalinya aku tak dapat memaafkannya lagi.

Aku duduk dibangku taman dengan sedikit terengah-engah aku menjatuhkan diriku dibangku taman itu. Sakit hatiku jika terus dipermainkan aku benci kau, aku benci kau Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hai Yesung…" suara itu, suara orang itu. Tuhan kenapa kau mempermainkanku lagi ? setelah lepas dari Kyuhyun kau ingin memberikan aku padanya ? kau benar-benar mempermainkanku ternyata.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku…" ucapku melangkah pergi tapi terlambat dia memegang tangan kiriku, aku harus bangaimana Tuhan ? aku benar-benar takut dengan orang ini. Tolong kirimkan aku dewa penolong Tuhan.

Chapther 2

.

.

.

Author Pov

"Tolong lepaskan tanganku Donghae, aku ada urusan, tolong lepaskan" ucap Yesung pelan, dia terasa tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat dengan siapa saja termasuk namja bernama Donghae ini.

"Ani, kau harus ikut aku sekarang Yesung, aku sungguh mencintaimu, ayo ikut aku" namja bernama Donghae itu berusaha menariknya kejalan raya memaksanya duduk dengan tenang tapi Yesung memberontak dia tidak mau dipermainkan lagi. Cukup dipermainkan Kyuhyun kekasihnya sendiri kini dia tidak mau dipermiainkan siapa-siapa.

"Tolong jangan memaksaku Donghae, aku ada urusan" berontaknya tetapi sia-sia dia tidak dapat memberontaknya. Tida-tiba sebuah lengan menarik pergelangan tangan satunya, kekuataannya lebih besar sehingga Yesung dengan mudahnya berada didekapan namja itu sekarang.

"Hei, dia tidak mau mengapa kau memaksanya, apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun ?" tanya namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan sedikit menyindir Donghae.

"Kau tak tahu apapun jadi sekarang berikan Yesung padaku, dia itu calon kekasihku, kau tahu !" jawab Donghae tak kalah.

"Itu kan baru calon, bagaimana jika dia menolakmu hem?" ucap namja itu lagi.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Cih" Donghaepun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung dengan namja tadi ditaman.

"Gomawo.." ucap Yesung canggung.

"Ne, kenapa kau menangis hem?" tanyanya dengan mengelap bekas air mata dipipi chubi itu.

"Tak apa-apa.." jawab Yesung singkat, dia masih lebas dengan kejadian tadi.

"Hem, namaku Siwon, namamu ?" tanya namja yang bernama Siwon itu.

"Yesung, namaku Yesung, senang berkenalan denganmu, Siwon." ucap Yesung canggung.

"Mau kuantar pulang? Sepertinya kau sedang kacau?" tawar Siwon dengan senyuman menawan.

"Ne, aku mau. Kebetulan mobilku sedang dibengkel" jawab Yesung menyetujui ajakanorang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Kajja..." tarik Siwon lebut.

.

.

.

Disinilah, didalam mobil seorang Choi Siwon, Yesung berada didalam lamunan panjagnya dia benar-benar tidak menyangka, sungguh tidak menyangka semua akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, pengkhianatan.

"Dimana rumahmu, Yesung ?" tanya Siwon yang sama sekali tak terdengar oleh Yesung, dia sangat sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri.

"Yesung ?" tanyanya lagi. Namun tak mendapat respon, akhirnya dia berinisiatif untuk memegang tangannya yang berada disampingnya.

"Eh.." kaget Yesung.

"Dimana rumahmu ?" tanya Siwon dengan sabar.

"Rumahku yah? Rumahku ada dijalan Blue blok 4 nomor 11" jawab Yesung menyebutkan alamat rumahnya.

"Eh? Kau berarti tetangga baruku, aku baru pindah kemarin lusa dinomor 10" jawab Siwon senang karena sudah mendapatkan teman sebayanya dihari pertama dia tinggal kembali di Korea.

"Benarkah? Ber..arti k..au Wonnie? Kau anak Minho Ajjushi?" tanya Yesung semangat.

"Ne, kau baru ingat hyung?" tanya Siwon dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Mian, aku merindukanmu Wonnie" ucap Yesung semangat dengan memeluk lengan kekar Siwon. "tunggu, kenapa kau sekarang lebih tinggi dariku? Arrrhg kau menyebalkan kenapa sekarang kau lebih besar dariku eoh? Huh sungguh menyebalkan." lanjut Yesung mengomel dengan mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Salahkan sendiri kau yang tak tubuh dengan benar hyung, hahahaha" tawa Siwon melihat tingkah hyungnya yang memang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mentertawaiku hah?" kesal Yesung karena Siwon tak henti-hentinya mentertawainya.

"Mian hyung, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keliling Seoul dan aku akan membelikanmu boneka kura-kura?" tawar Siwon, mendengar kata kura-kura mata Yesung langsung berbinar-binar seperti mendapatkan emas berkilo-kilo.

"Ne aku mau. Ayo cepat" ucap Yesung manja sudah melupakan masalahnya tadi.

"Ne hyung, kau sungguh manis" ucap Siwon yang membuat Yesung tersipu malu.

"Aku ini tampan bukan manis!" bentaknya yang malah membuat seorang Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sepertinya Yesung sudah melupakan masalahnya itu. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan-jalan dari temnpat yang sering mereka kunjungi dulu.

Author Pov End

.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku merindukannya, tapi aku telah menyakitinya untuk kedua kalinya, maafkan aku Yesung, aku benar-benar menyayangimu demi apapun, andai saja aku tidak dijodahkan dengan Sungmin, dan andai Sungmin tak tahu hubungan kita lagi aku tak akan menyakitimu chagia, aku menyayangimu sungguh, tapi sekarang sudah terlanjur aku tak tahu apa kau akan memaafkanku lagi atau tidak, tapi sungguh aku melalukan ini demi kau Yesung agar aku bisa terus bersamamu, agar aku terus bisa menjagamu dari siapapun yng ingin mengganggumu.

I Love You

Kyuhyun Pov End

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana ceitanya menurut kalian? Nyambung gak sih? Nopha juga bingung#plak. Hehe, Gomawo Riviewnya. Maaf ya kalau banyak typo-nya.

Makasih buat

Cloudy10413_Guest_Yefit clouds_cloudyeye_krystal,

yoon HyunWoon,

Jisaid_ 

dan maksih banget buat LalaClouds_

ChoiKira

_**Khamsahamnida...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Come Back For Me Please

.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Yesung, dia hanya milikku HANYA dan HANYA MILIKKU tak ada yang boleh memilinya selain aku. Kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk? Aku sudah menunggunya dari setengah jam yang lalu tapi dia belum masuk, apa dia sakit? Aku dengar dia kemarin diganggu Donghae? Apa namja itu menyakiti Yesungku? Tunggu itu Yesung kenapa dia bersama seorang laki-laki? Aku juga tidak tahu dia siapa? Jangan-jangan dia bermaksud merebut Yesung dariku. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Aku harus berwaspada.

Kyuhyun Pov End

.

.

.

Author Pov

Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung dari belakang dan langsung merangkul pinggang Yesung dengan mesra, hal itu langsung membuat Yesung membatu takut dan membuat Siwon tersentak.

"A..ku harus k..ekelas. Nanti kita pulang bersama Wonnie. Aku duluan" ujar Yesung langsung lari kekelas meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdua.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku? Aku teman kecilnya Yesung hyung. Kenapa? Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya balik Siwon.

"Aku namjachigunya, jangan ganggu Yesung lagi atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Camkan itu" ujar Kyuhyun dingin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon yan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Siapa dia? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku, Yesung hyung akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi." Ujar Siwon dengan tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Yesung pergi keruang musik seperti biasanya, dia mendapat tugas untuk mengajar menyanyi seorang hoobae yang akan mewakili kampusnya tahun ini, sebenarnya kalau dia mau, bisa saja Yesung yang mewakili lomba itu, hanya saja dia menolak dengan alasan ingin memberi peluang kepada hoobae nya. Sekarang dia mulai memasuki ruangan musik, Yesung melihat seorang namja bepawakan tinggi dan jangkung dia hoobaenya.

"Maaf aku telat.." ujar Yesung tersenyum.

"Ne, tak apa-apa hyung, aku boleh memanggilmu hyung kan?" tanya anak itu dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ne, tentu saja. Namaku Yesung, namamu?" tanya Yesung dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Changmin.." ujar Changmin dengan tersenyum tulus bahkan sangat tulus.

"Ne Changminnie, sekarang kita mulai latihan ne?" ajak Yesung dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Changmin.

"Lagu apa yang kau pilih Minnie?" tanya Yesung dengan melihat-lihat buku lagu Changmin.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan lagumu hyung, Memories" ujar Changmin dengan tersenyum.

"Ne baiklah. Sekarang mulai bernyanyilah sekarang." Ujar Yesung dengan bersiap-siap mengayunkan jarinya kepiano.

"Ne.."

.

.

.

.

saranghae tjanha uri hamkkehan manheun nal dongan  
hamkke apahaetjanha seoroui irin juldo moreugo

neon eodi inneun geoni naui moksori deullijil annni  
apeun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok

gaseumi nunmuri tto neoui gieogi  
han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda  
ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara  
oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda

johahaetjanha jageun nae misoe useojwotjanha  
hamkke ureosseotjanha naui nunmure apahaetjanha

jigeum eodi inneun geoni jichin nae moseubi boijil annni  
apeun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok

gaseumi nunmuri tto neoui gieogi  
han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda  
ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara  
oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda  
naegero dorawajullae maeil ne ireum bureumyeo  
jichin gidarim soge neoreul chaja hemaeneun najanha

sarangi nunmuri neowaui chueogi  
han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda  
ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara  
oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda

.

.

.

.

Changmin selesai bernyanyi, menghayati sangat menghayati seolah lagu itu tersiratkan untuk seseorang, seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Minnie suaramu sangat bagus aku yakin besok kau akan menang, berjuang ya? Oya bagaimana sekarang kita makan siang dulu? Aku sedikit lapar, mau ya Minnie?" ujar Yesung memberikan puppy eyesnya.

"Ne hyung, tentu saja.." ujar Changmin senang. 'Andai kau tau hyung siapa aku, aku adik kandungmu hyung, bagaimana aku mau membawamu pulang kalau begini kurasa kau tak cocok untuk jadi bos mafia' ujar Changmin dari hati.

Mereka berduapun masuk kekantin, suasana kantin lumayang sunyi tak banyak orang kini.

"Tunggu disini ya Minnie, hyung pesan makanan dulu.." ujar Yesung pergi memesan makanan an hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Changmin.

Author Pov End

.

.

.

.

Changmin Pov

Kurasa tugas kali ini sangat berat hyungku yang satu ini sepertinya sangat polos aku jadi tak tega menjerumuskannya kedunia mafia. Eh, tunggu bukannya dia Cho Kyuhyun dari pimpinan mafia teman ayah? Kurasa dia tak menyadariku disini.

"Kau sedang apa minnie?" rupanya Yesung hyung sudah kembali.

"Tak apa-apa hyung" ujarku dengan tersenyum manis seperti biasanya, hah kurasa aku memang harus tersenyum terus menerus.

"Yesung.." ujar Kyuhyun mendekat. Apa mendekat? Dia kenal dengan hyungku? Atau jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Kyuhyun waktu itu adalah hyungku.

"K..kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Yesung hyung ketakutan, apa dia sama sekali tak menyadari aku disini hah? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kyu awas saja nanti.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sudah putus dengan Sungmin karena aku cinta padamu bukan dengan namja itu.." ujar Kyuhyun, aku tak yakin dengan ucapannya karena orangtua Kyuhyun sangat ingin mempunyai menantu yang sama dari kalangan mafia sedangkan Yesung hyung? Tapi kalau mereka tahu yang sebenarnya aku yakin semua orang akan merebutkan hyungku yang manis ini, susahnya punya hyung manis andai aku bukan adiknya pasti sudah ku jadikan dia pacarku, nasib mu sungguh buruk Jung Changmin. Ya apa yang kupikirkan? Harusnya aku mencari cara agar hyung mau kembali dengan keluarga kandungnya. Pasti umma akan marah-marah lagi nanti.

"Kau selalu bicara seperti itu Kyu, kau tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh. Kau selalu membuatku kecewa.." ujar Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ada ide.." ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Changmin apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget aku hanya mengeluarkan senyum evilku.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Yesung hyung bingung.

"Ya seperti itulah" ujarku tersenyum malaikat tentu aja dihadapan Yesung hyung, ya apa-apaan Kyuhyun seperti ingin muntah melihat senyum baruku ini dia sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau ada ide apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi kerumahmu Kyu, akan ku buat pertunjukan disana.." ujarku tersenyum evil-lagi-.

"Ya baiklah, ayo..." ucap Kyuhyun menyetujui dengan seringkai evilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini pendek banget haha, author lagi bingung mikirin nilai UTS jadi Cuma dapet segini. Ini FF juga udah lama gak dilanjut jadinya author lanjut tapi malah jadi gini? Hehe mian.

Yang penasaran dan mau lanjut author minta review ya?#maksa

Yang banyak#maksa lagi.

Pay Pay...


End file.
